bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Once a Thief
Episode Image Not firm enough on this to revert, but it seems to me that the guest appearance of the famed Elisha Cook, Jr. is the most significant element of the episode. Like probably everyone around here, I'm a Jaime fan, but the Inky image seems to me to be more ideal as a representative shot of the episode. Your thoughts?--Major Sloan 21:33, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Personally I think all episode images in the summary guide should contain scenes which include the star of the BW, Lindsay Wagner, with the exception of the Bigfoot and Fembot episodes as these characters have become truly iconic - I don't think Inky is in the same league - Elisha Cook Jr or not (while I'm at it, I'm not mad about the picture of Kristy McNichol as the episode image on The Ghosthunter or of Lucky Harrison and Grover for Assault on the Princess either). :I considered images that have both Elisha Cook Jr and Lindsay in the same shot, but decided on this one because it shows Jaime being filmed from the aspect of the lens, which was the story's catalyst and led to her blackmail and participation in the heist. Certainly, no objections to reverting - only my point of view. Cheers, Warwick 02:12, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'm going to have to lean with Warwick on this one, Joe. Sorry! :^) Agreed, Cook was one of the most prolific character actors of his time, but production elements like casting (as well as things like locations, FX, technology, etc.) shouldn't guide our decision for episode article main image. I very much like the idea of Jaime always being in the main image, be it an action scene, close-up, iconic moment, or with a guest star. ::Warwick, I like your reasoning behind your choice of Jaime being filmed. But I think an image with both Jaime and Inky might be appropriate here. There are lots that come to mind; Inky holding a gun on Jaime, the two sitting at the table, Jaime holding the injured Inky at the end... ::Incidentally, I thik this is a YAWN of an episode. :Þ — Paul (talk) 06:05, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::I like the idea that Jaime is in each of the article's main images, as in the circumstances suggested by Paul (action scene, iconic moment, with a guest star). I don't particulary care for Jaime-only images though. That may get simply repetivie or boring after so many episodes. :::Yeah, this is a yawn of an episode... but, there are some moments that I like in it - the mention of Jaime not liking snakes, pushing the sofa into Inky, ummm, I thought there was more but maybe not. Karen (talk) 07:21, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I have changed the image to one with both Inky and Jaime, let me know if you think it's OK? I actually quite like this episode though it always bothered me why Jaime took the (much slower) stairs to rescue Inky as he dangles from the walkway with one arm, instead of jumping. In fact I'm going to put that in the nitpicks right now Warwick 09:44, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Agreed on teh yawn. Also agreed on Jaime-only vs 2-shots, though my reason is a little different: what with the show being unavailable in the US (for non-PAL geeks or VHS airtapes etc), remembering which episode it is can be a lot harder going on old memories, let alone those who haven't seen the show trying to learn about it here. "It's the one with Jaime in it" can become the message with Jaime-only, though the camera reticle in the Jaime shot here helps. Including something in the frame that is unique, such as the guest cast etc, helps to nail exactly which episode we're talking about. See Claws or SMDM's Straight On 'Til Morning f'rinstance. Obviously this is a resource for fans, but also for informing and educating. The 2-shot works for me.--Major Sloan 21:15, 29 November 2008 (UTC)